1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot programming device for generating a palletizing program used in a palletizing operation for sorting containers or packages by using a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programming device for generating a palletizing program is used when a palletizing operation is carried out by using a robot. In the palletizing operation, a plurality of units on a conveyor are assorted and loaded on a pallet or the like according to category. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-237159 discloses a load handling unit having a package status indicating device for displaying a packaging status of units to be handled and a position inputting device for directing the position of the indicated unit and inputting a way of restart operation of an industrial robot from the position of the unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-31742 also discloses an unit conveying device and an image processor having a means for generating an image of a plurality of units, by which the three-dimensional position of an unit may be obtained in a short time by a simple constitution.
As a robot program for the palletizing operation, a program for a robot in the actual field for assorting units on a conveyor in a teaching playback system, is known. However, it takes a long time to prepare such a program. On the other hand, a technique using software for a personal computer (PC) is also known. The software is used for generating a robot program by which a robot may assort units on the conveyor. However, in this case, it is necessary to check the motion of a robot in the field by connecting the PC to the robot. As such, when the PC software is used and the program is downloaded by connecting the PC the robot in the field, it is necessary to operate the robot in the field in order to set reference positions of the conveyor and the pallet, etc.